Chun-Yan Wang
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Chun-Yan was born in Beijing, China, to Wang Ping (or Ping Wang in western order) and Persephone, the Greek goddess of Springtime. She was born on the Spring Equinox, almost like a gift to her mother. In honor of this, her father named her "Chun-Yan" meaning "Spring Swallow" in Chinese. Chun-Yan (or Mei-Mei as her close friends call her) was a kind, cheerful and loving young woman growing up, showing affection to anyone she saw. She grew up with a lot of friends. One was a foreigner, named Amy. Amy and Chun-Yan grew close to each other, and were best friends until the fourth grade. It was in the fourth grade, that everything went wrong. It was recess, and Amy and Chun-Yan went to the woods near the school, on Amy's word. It was then that Amy attacked Chun-Yan. Amy then transformed into a terrible, leathery winged hag. A Fury. Before Amy (who revealed herself as the Fury Alecto) could kill Chun-Yan, the growth around them wrapped around her, and slowly crushed the Fury, until she went limp, dead. Suddenly, a beautiful woman dressed in green robes descended from seemingly the lights through the trees. She revealed herself to be Persephone, Chun-Yan's mother. Persephone explained to her that Hades was angry. Very angry. The reason being that Persephone and Hades were married, and that fact that Persephone had cheated on him sickened him. He wanted her dead. Persephone handed the young Chun-Yan a large red fan, and told her to wait here, until Chiron came to find her. Persephone disappeared, and less than 10 minutes later, the centaur, Chiron, came to her. Chiron trained her himself, and during this training, Chun-Yan went to Camp Olympus. She made many friends there, and became one of the camp's greatest hand-to-hand fighter. And now, there she stays, at the Camp she loves so much, while under her, Hades is planning her downfall. Appearance Chun-Yan is a teenage girl who wears a peach (or bright pink)-colored qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. Her hair is long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head. She wears pink flowers in her hair. She also owns a variety of Qipao's and other Chinese styled dresses. Personality Chun-Yan is a kind, loving young woman, who is very easy to get along with. She doesn't hate anyone, always trying to find the best in people. She is very confident, and likes to help people. She is quite fashionable, and always wears pink. It's her favorite color. She loves cute things, and has a bunch of stuffed animals, particularly cats and rabbits, as they're her favorite animal. However, whenever she thinks of Hades, she gets angry. Hades is the only thing in the whole universe that she hates. In fact, she despises Hades. She cares deeply for her boyfriend, Li Jie-Meng. Abilities Chun-Yan is a very powerful combatant, trained in several martial-arts. Some of the martial arts include Kenpo, Muay-Tai, Judo, Karate, and Taekwondo. And that's just a few of them. She fights with a large red steel fan. The fan when folded can be used like a club or shield. When open, it can still be used like a shield, even able to block bullets. Since it's a steel fan, it has sharp edges, and she uses it for cutting up foes. When not using her fan, she fights with two butchers knives. She uses her nimbleness in battle to cut up her foes. She actually got them from her dad's restaurant in back in China, the last time she went there (when she was 12). Fatal Flaw Chun-Yan's Fatal Flaw is her loving nature. She's almost far too loving, and never hates anything. This makes a bit reluctant to kill monsters. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Dumplings (like dad used to make!) * Color: Pink * Animal: Cats and bunnies. * Song: Anythimg by Exo (God, do I love Exo.) * Music Group: Exo~! * Holiday: Christmas~! * Season: Spring (I was born on the Equinox, y'know.) * Height (on men): 5'11 (Just~ right!) * Weight (on men): 160 lbs * Body Part (on men): The chest (I love me some pecs!) * Color of Eyes: Blue or Green (My second favorite colors.) * Color of Hair: Blonde (Or light brown.) * Color of Skin: Fair or lightly tanned. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a cute, sexy and kind guy. Preferably a year older than me. * Thing About Herself: That I'm such a nice girl. Least Favorites * Food: None, really. * Color: Black (So dull. I don't like gray, either.) * Animal: None * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: Does it look like I have a least favorite anything? * Season: None * Height (on men): Shorter than me. * Weight (on men): None, I guess. Too heavy or too light. * Body Part (on men): None. * Color of Eyes: None. * Color of Hair: None. * Color of Skin: None. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're really mean...! * Thing About Herself: Uh... I dunno... Trivia *Chuntian means "Springtime" in Chinese. *Nufang means "Blooming" in Chinese. *Chun-Yan's measurements are B89(H)/W52/H81. Gallery File:Image._Chun-YanFan.jpg|Chun-Yan with Chūntiān. File:Image._Chun-YanCasual.jpg|Chun-Yan dressed casually. File:Image._Chun-YanFight.jpg|"I'm even better at fighting unarmed~!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Children of Persephone